Ballerina in Wonderland
PierrickCanalFamille's Movie-spoofs of the Disney 1951 movie "Alice in Wonderland" It appeared on YouTube. March 5 2016. Cast: *Alice - Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) *Alice's Sister - Belle (Beauty and The Beast) *Dinah - Marie (The Aristocats) *White Rabbit - Rupert Bear (Rupert (TV series)) *Doorknob - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Dodo - Professor Owl (Melody and Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom) *Dodo's Parrot - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Buster and Chauncey (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) *Walrus - Tom (Tom and Jerry The Movie) *Carpetner - Jerry (Tom and Jerry The Movie) *Bill the Lizard - Huckleberry Hound *Flowers - Mrs. Brisby, Tigress, Viper, Laa-Laa, Po, Maid Marian, Cindy Bear, Floral Bear and others *Caterpillar - Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Caterpillar as a Butterfly - Policeman (Lady and the Tramp) *Bird in the Nest - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Cheshire Cat - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Mad Hatter - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *March Hare - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Dormouse - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *The Card Painters - Practical Pig, Fiddler Pig and Fifer Pig (The Three Little Pigs (Disney)) *The Queen of Hearts - Circe (DuckTales) *The King of Hearts - Merlock the Magician (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Marching Cards - Beagle Boys (DuckTales) *Creatures - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) Short Film *Big Top Mouse Scene Index *1. Opening Scenes *2. Ballerina is Bored (In a World of My Own) *3. The Run of the Rupert Bear (I'm Late) *4. Ballerina meets Charlie B. Barkin/The Bottle on the Table *5. The Arrival of Ballerina (The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race) *6. Ballerina meets Buster and Chauncey (How Do You Do and Shake Hands) *7. The Cats and The Mouses *8. Old Father William *9. A Hound with a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out *10. A Garden of Talking Flowers (All in the Golden Afternoon) *11. Ballerina meets Russ Cargill/How Doth the Little Crocodile *12. More Ups and Downs for Ballerina *13. Ballerina meets Cheshire Bunny (Twas Brilling) *14. The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) *15. The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Rupert Bear Arrives Again) *16. The Tugley Wood *17. Ballerina Gets Lost (Very Good Advice) *18. Painting Roses Red/The Cards' March/Circe, the Queen of Hearts *19. The Cheshire Bunny Appears Yet Again *20. Ballerina's Trail/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) *21. Ballerina's Flight/The Finale *22. End Crédits Movie Used: *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Clips from Movies Featured: *Beauty and The Beast *Fantasia 2000 *The Aristocats *Rupert (TV series) *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven The Series *An Dogs Christmas Carol *Melody *Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom *Disney Sing Along Songs *Pinocchio *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Dumbo *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night *Tom and Jerry The Movie *Laff-A-Lympics *The Huckleberry Hound Show *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Casper's First Christmas *Yogi's Ark Lark *The Secret of NIMH *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Teletubbies *Robin Hood *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! *The Hillbilly Bears *The Simpsons Movie *Lady and the Tramp *Looney Tunes *Merrie Melodies *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie *Space Jam *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *Carrotblanca *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Three Little Pigs *The Big Bad Wolf *Three Little Wolves *The Practical Pig *DuckTales *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Pictures